The present invention relates to a seal system comprising an annular groove and a seal member that is fittedly inserted in the groove, and to a scroll type fluid machine that is provided with a seal mechanism comprising such a groove and seal member.
Generally, a scroll type fluid machine comprises a fixed scroll and an orbiting scroll which face each other, and each scroll includes a spiral wrap portion that is erected from a bottom surface of an end plate of the scroll. The two scrolls are disposed to face each other so that the two wrap portions overlap to define a plurality of sealed chambers. Therefore, when the orbiting scroll is driven to perform an orbiting motion relative to the fixed scroll, the sealed chambers successively contract or expand, thereby compressing or expanding air, catalytic gas or the like.
As a conventional art, there is known, for example, a seal mechanism that is provided on a periphery side of a wrap portion of a fixed scroll for preventing leakage of air or the like. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosures No. 2005-61304, 2004-301093, H01-250675.) This conventional seal mechanism comprises an annular groove provided on the periphery side so as to surround the warp portion of the fixed scroll, and an annular seal member fittedly inserted in the groove.